Stronger Together
by unitchiefwives
Summary: Emily needs to take a trip to National City to help her cousin Lena stop her mom from destroying the earth with a special project Terminus is working on. None of the team back in Quantico on the fifth earth know about Emily's cousin and even the fact that there are 53 different earths in different universes. Emily wants to have Lena and JJ meet but come to find out Lena has someone


Today was the day, today was the day that Emily Prentiss decided that she'd wake up early on a day off…A DAY OFF! Just because she had breakfast plans with JJ, she loved that blonde so much. They'd decided about two weeks ago to go out for breakfast and have a girl's day out. Yes, they've had girl's nights with Tara and Garcia but sometimes they just needed a 'them' day. It's not like they didn't like the other two, but there was something about their bond that neither of them truly understood.

The brunette rolled out of bed at seven thirty with JJ expected in fifteen minutes, leaving her bed a sloppy mess as she headed into the kitchen to grab some coffee. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the pot. She grabbed out an FBI mug and set it off to the side as she got out the Splenda next, she was really excited for the day, just not the waking up and not sleeping in part. Today was the perfect day too because Will was taking the boys fishing today so JJ would've been all alone.

Will and JJ have been divorced for three months now and it was for the best. They both agreed that they both loved each other still, but the kind of love had changed in some sorts. In the end, JJ told Emily that it wasn't bad and that they're still friends. Emily was actually really happy about that because over the years, her and Will had become like brother and sister. It was kind of odd at the beginning because Emily never had siblings but she got used to it and eventually loved the fact of having a sibling love for someone.

After about three minutes the coffee pot was done and Emily started pouring in the fake sweetener. She set the coffee pot to keep warm so she could pour JJ a cup later. She grabbed her mug and headed to her room to get ready. It wasn't a work day but that didn't mean she couldn't wear her favorite black boots, I mean they are for every occasion, right?

To finish out the outfit she added a light grey button up shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. She just recently hopped on the skinny jean trend and was actually loving it. They made her feel confident and all around empowered. Followed by getting dressed, she put on her make-up and headed back to the kitchen.

She opened the cabinet above the pot and grabbed two to-go cups. She made hers with the two packets of Splenda, and JJ's which was not what she expected when she first had met the blonde. She thought her friend was more of the latte and sweet coffee type when in reality she actually only drank black coffee…Emily could've swore she was insane because she was supposed to be the hardcore one and black coffee was pretty much that but she just couldn't personally handle the bitterness and wondered how the blonde did.

Once she was done she placed the lids on both cups, as if on que, Emily heard a key insert in her door. JJ walked in, so happening to have her own two cups of coffee from their favorite coffee place and sat them down next to Emily's and sat the rest of her stuff on a bar stool.

Emily looked up at a confused JJ, "I guess we had the same idea."

"No kidding but the more coffee the better, right?" JJ grabbed the cup with her initials on it that Emily had made and took a sip. After indulging in one simple drink, she practically moaned "Why is your coffee so good?"

Emily quickly grabbed what she knew was her coffee based off of the light grey lid out of the drink carrier and took a sip, "Not as good as this."

JJ rolled her eyes, "Emily, really? It's the same because you love their coffee so much that you buy the grounds."

Emily smiled, "I know."

JJ lightly slapped her on the shoulder, "You say there's a lot to hate about Spence, but there's also a lot to hate about you too Emily Prentiss."

"True, but you still love me." Emily graciously replied.

JJ rolled her eyes once more. The two were enjoying their coffee when all of a sudden, a large, blue, white and bright round circle appeared in the middle of Emily's kitchen and the last thing they knew, they were getting sucked into it and nothing could stop it.

The two landed in the middle of a very nice office. JJ was kind of nauseas so she was trying to get herself together and Emily was trying to look around to figure out where the hell they were. As she looked around more, she knew exactly where they were.

JJ felt better after a few seconds, "Em, where are we? What was that?"

"Long story, but-" the FBI brunette was interrupted by someone who was getting up from a black office chair and holding open arms out, "Emily, how are you? How's your mom? I've missed you so much." The unknown brunette hugged Emily real tight, and Emily returned it.

At this point, JJ was completely confused and had no idea what was happening "Who was this lady? What did they go through? Was it safe? How does Emily know her?" JJ had so many questions and she needed answers.

Emily pulled out of the embrace and noticed JJ's irritation and introduced the two, "JJ this is my cousin Lena Luthor, her mother and mine are sisters. Lena, meet JJ. She's my closest friend and we've saved each other's lives more than one should in a lifetime.

JJ took a second to think, most of it made sense but she still had questions, "Wait so your aunt is Ambassador Prentiss? Yikes, I'm so sorry."

Lena awkwardly looked around while keeping her smile, "Well, I'd feel more bad for your friend here since her aunt is aimed at killing all alien kind being part of an organization called Cadmus. Wait, how many times have you guys saved each other?"

JJ questionably looked at Lena, "What's Cadmus?" She paused before going over what Lena had just said again "Wait did you just say aliens?"

Lena looked over at Emily and then back at JJ, her smile turned to a blank stare. A few seconds later she snapped out of it and leaned in towards Emily and whispered, "You didn't tell her?"

"Really Lena? You just randomly pulled me into this other world to help, which might I say didn't initially involve JJ so no Lena, I didn't tell her." Emily was a little frustrated at her cousin, this was the one thing she was holding back from JJ. It wasn't that she didn't want the blonde to know, it was just that she didn't want to scare her away.

"You're right Ems, I'm sorry. There was no other way for me to get a hold of you and it's kind of an emergency." Lena looked into Emily's eyes in hopes of earning forgiveness. Emily let her guard down a little and accepted the apology. She opened her arms and hugged her cousin once more. They came apart, "So how bad is it this time?"

"She's trying to take out at least seventy percent of the alien population with a poison called Xdf01 which starts as a cold and emerges to more." Lena said as she headed towards a file cabinet and started digging. She pulled it out and handed it to Emily. While Emily was going over it, JJ was still figuring out her surroundings. Yes, she trusted Emily, but where the hell was she?

The blonde looked at the papers on Lena's desk and saw something that read "National City" on it in bold black letters. "What is this place?" she thought, "If this is another earth, then is there another version of us?" she kept all those questions for whenever her and Emily finally had some time to go over all of this. She got pushed out of thought when she saw someone in what looked like a Supergirl suit just like in the comics she read when she was younger, fighting something that was definitely not human.

"Emily…" JJ said a little paralyzed, "Emily!" she said with a little more urgency in her voice.

She wasn't getting any response from the two so she yelled, "EMILY PRENTISS!"

"JJ what-" Emily put the file down and rushed over to the window to see what JJ was pointing at. It seemed that Supergirl was fighting a really ugly and big alien. She couldn't help but remember Lena telling her about someone she was interested in. She couldn't help herself so she turned to Lena "Is that…you know?"

Lena smiled a bit, "Yeah."

JJ was even more confused and she needed answers so she went between the two, "Hi, so I know you both have a lot of catching up to do but I have two boys at home and I don't need my best friend and I to die, that would be great thanks."

"Oh no worries, they won't even come close to this building." Lena said, trying to assure them and ignore JJ's sarcasm.

"How's that exactly?" the blonde had so many questions still and this just added onto the list.

Lena went to the back of her office and pressed a blue button that brought a map up of the city with blinking lights, kind of like the one Garcia has in her office. Lena pointed towards the center and then to where her building was, "All of the major alien fights happen in the center of the city, and for some reason they always gravitate towards the opposite side of us. I'm not complaining but I've always found it odd, but as you can see we are safe and the statistics prove it."

All of a sudden there was a speeding ray of light that sounded like something sizzling, a boom, and then everything went black.


End file.
